


Hollow Heart

by badwolfrun



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Biting, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Lemon Fic, Post Grave Danger, Post Gum Drops, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun
Summary: Nick had a rough day, and can't feel anything. He turns to Greg, in hopes that he can help him fill the void inside of his heart.





	Hollow Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, please give feedback! This will be three chapters, I'm thinking one sexual act in each. Enjoy the pain and the porn. (This is all DanniLea's fault.)

The drive from the Las Vegas Crime Lab to 922 Rose Avenue had felt longer than ever before. His body was heavy with the exhaustion of the day, though he had not engaged in any extraneous physical activity. It was a more emotional exhaustion, the one that comes when talking to a victim who’s far too young to comprehend the true horror of their experience, who describes every detail almost with a certain apathy.

As Nick stepped out of his car, parked next to Greg’s, who he knew was waiting for him inside, he couldn’t help but hear Cassie’s hoarse voice in his head, describing how the men came to her house, how her whole family was murdered, how she was kidnapped and leaving a trail of gum drops in her wake.

In the hospital, as she described everything to him, he had barely kept himself together. He couldn’t help but feel the sadness, the heartbreak, the anger, the _fear_ in her words.

But now, as his fingers clutched the card she made him, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Cassie’s hoarse voice was still whispering to him, now describing to Nick her memories of her rescue, but he she didn’t need to tell him about that. He was there.

And echo reverberated in his head, from a new voice. Another hoarse, drained voice. A deeper one, an older one, not a child’s.

_“I was rescued.”_

He walked through the front door, expecting to feel a wave of comfort, but was instead met with a hollow silence.

“Hey...Are you alright?” Greg asked as Nick placed the card gently on his side table, and dropped his backpack to the floor with force.

The voice in his head described how he arrived to the scene, business as usual. How the cop had turned away, vomiting because he couldn’t handle the stench of the body parts in the alleyway.

Nick’s tongue poked out, running over his lips, which felt dry, dehydrated. He strained to focus on Greg’s voice, instead of the hoarse voice in his head. He flexed his fingers, they danced their way to Greg’s hands, pulling him closer. His eyes scanned Greg’s face, searching for something that he couldn’t name.

The voice described his confusion, as he walked towards a piece of tagged evidence, a styrofoam cup. He was grabbed from behind, a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth, tasting like alcohol. The voice hesitates, muttering something about feeling helpless as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He wouldn’t mind feeling helpless right now. Feeling something is better than feeling nothing at all.

He leaned his face towards Greg’s, his lips parting open and closing in on Greg’s lower lip, repeating the pattern all over his face, moving from his cheek to his nose to his ear. He expected to feel the sensation he normally gets when kissing Greg Sanders, but still...nothing.

He grabbed the back of Greg’s head, his fingers tugging at his hair. Greg chuckled, and began to reciprocate Nick’s kisses.

Nick paused to take off his hooded sweatshirt, his wrists getting tangled in sleeves as he tried to throw the sweatshirt behind him.

The voice described a similar situation, where his hands were zip tied behind his back. He had struggled in the same way Nick struggled to wrestle the sleeves off of him, but wasn’t strong enough to break the plastic that was digging into his skin. All sense of control was robbed from him, as he was dragged back into another dreamless sleep, the final one on his journey before the real torture began.

“Fuck,” Nick growled, twisting away from Greg to throw the sweatshirt dangerously close to the lamp in his living room. Nick stormed off to his bedroom, taking off his shirt and flinging it against the wall. He spun around, seeing that Greg was still in the living room, staring at Nick with a puzzled expression. An expression which slid off his face as Nick unbuckled his belt, ripping it out of the loops in his jeans. He encouraged the remainder of his pants to drop to the floor, and his boxers soon fell after.

He spread his arms open, tilted his head upward, and Greg finally got the hint.

A smile slowly spread across Greg’s face as he sprinted to the bedroom, taking off his own shirt as he entered the threshold, blindly stumbling against the doorframe.

Nick grew impatient, his lips engulfed Greg’s earlobe once more as he assisted Greg in taking off his pants. Greg began to take small steps as his pants shimmied down. Nick stumbled backwards a bit, the back of his legs bumping into the mattress before he fell. He pulled Greg down with him as he landed on his backside onto the bed.

The voice described how he had woken up on his back, unable to lift his head more than a couple of inches before coming into contact with a hard surface. He described how he found himself to be surrounded by transparent walls, how he could barely see anything at first. The world was dark, his only source of light was a green glow stick.

Nick shoved Greg off of him, and sat up, panting. Greg put his hand on Nick’s cheek.

“Seriously, Nicky, are you alright?” Greg asked. Nick gulped, touching Greg’s hand with his own. He moved the hand towards his lips, and began to shower it in kisses.

“I need you, G,” Nick whispered as he lowered Greg’s hand towards his penis. “Please.”

Greg wrapped his finger’s around Nick’s shaft, and began to tug it gently. He used his free hand to grab the back of Nick’s head and push it against his own.

The voice stopped after telling Nick how he had found his loaded gun and a cassette recorder. Nick’s heart leapt, perhaps the voice was gone for good, he could enjoy the rest of the night in silence, the only voice he would hear would be that of Greg’s…

Nick smiled, he could feel his penis get harder in Greg’s grasp. He slid his tongue out of his mouth and into the crevice between Greg’s lips. Their tongues began to dance against each other, Nick closed his eyes and savored the taste of Greg’s saliva.

_“Hi CSI guy...you wondering why you’re here?”_

Nick’s heart sank. A recording, played on a loop in his head, replaced the disembodied hoarse voice. A shiver jolted up his spine, his body jerked away from Greg. The unsuspected movement caused a little bit of pain as Greg had not let go of Nick’s now hardened penis, which was almost ready to explode.

_“Because you followed the evidence, because that’s what CSIs do…”_

“Stop,” Nick muttered, more to himself than Greg, but Greg took his hand away from Nick’s cock.

“Nick, what’s--”

Nick put a finger on Greg’s lips, and guided him gently aside. He slid to the floor, positioning Greg to sit on the bed instead. He moved his hands down, and began to rub Greg’s penis between the palms of his hands. He began kissing Greg’s inner thighs, moving down one before switching to the other.

“ _So, breathe quick, breathe slow…”_

He was panting, his mouth dry and thirsty. He licked his lips, and consciously took a few deep breaths before he inserted the tip of Greg’s penis into his mouth, and he began to suck.

“Oh... _Ohhhhhh-ho-ho Nick Stokes!_ ” Greg groaned. The corners of Nick’s lips curled upwards. Another shiver slithered its way through Nick, but this one was more pleasurable, that is, until…

“ _Put your gun in your mouth, and pull the trigger.”_

Nick shut his eyes tight, moaning through his mouthful of Greg, trying to concentrate on the taste of Greg Sanders in his mouth, not on the dull taste of metal. He sucked harder, faster, Greg’s own moans became louder, more intense. The once flaccid penis was growing firm, and Nick knew what was about to happen.

“ _Any way you like, you’re going to die here.”_

Yes, yes, he was going to die. He was going to drown in the fluids ejaculated into his mouth, but he didn’t care, because death by Greg Sanders is the best cause of death he could ever wish for.

 _"Okay?"_  
“Ahhh….perfect. Nick Stokes...you...are perfect,” Greg breathed. Nick swallowed, and rested his head against Greg’s knee.

He thought it would feel like the highest of highs, giving Greg the pleasure that is usually bestowed upon himself. He thought he would enjoy the taste of Greg’s fluids inside his mouth, which he did--but it’s not as sweet as he expected. He thought Greg’s moans would be able to drown out the voices in his head, but the voices were still there, laughing, mocking him.

And still, he felt an empty hollowness inside of his heart.

 


End file.
